


Fabric

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina uses costume and accessories to help tell her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabric

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inspiration Tree challenge.  
> Inspired by: http://s422.beta.photobucket.com/user/Hughville/media/Challenge%20graphics/eqwardrobe_zpsbab4ca3c.jpg.html (because one story about Regina's wardrobe just isn't enough!)

Fabric can help tell a story, every bit as effectively as words. Like ink on paper, or being caught up in a storyteller's craft, color and stitch and the ever-important accessories write a tale. Fabric tailored tight to the body for attention, color to convey or influence mood, feathers for drama. For a little extra 'oomph', jewels are always a classic, enticing the eye and dazzling the senses. Shoes change like mood or unpredictable weather, but always with heels towering and painful. What a steep heel does to a woman's leg and buttocks is not a trick to be missed. And anything to distract from a small stature is a worthy tool. Wild hairstyles, careful splashes of color on a face already dramatic and beautiful, all of it is a carefully choreographed play.

But who is she underneath?


End file.
